


Shadow the hedgehog, Love or hate

by De12now



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Writing or what?, Drama, Eventual Corruption, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, explaining past events with retelling, to be on fanfiction.net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De12now/pseuds/De12now
Summary: AU. Take her back.Using the seven emeralds, Shadow was able to revive Maria and he infuses with her his blood, because of the N.I.D.S. However doing this has resulted in the unintended revival of the one being who had a vital part in Shadow's creation. Black doom.Now with Doom back, and with his emotions ablaze, will he follow the black arms leader or will he resist for Maria? But one thing is for sure, Maria will have a part in this, should Doom so choose.





	Shadow the hedgehog, Love or hate

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't my primary focus however I still wanted to do it, i'll be working on it weekly for at least an hour or 2(maybe more during the summer) and i'll do research for what I need to be somewhat cannon cause it's an alternative universe kind of so.... OOC!! Anyway this chapter will be short because I wanna get it out there So anyway a little taste. Also no Sonic X..... I was gonna use Chris but.... he would be useless. Also i'm using the Shadow the hedgehog game for this, course if stuff don't add up, please ask away i'll take whatever i can get to make this better, as long as it's positive and not being a twat. Hell i'd even take a co writer. And yes i'll have to show their relationship though i guess retelling. Also if i post a chapter and it looks incomplete, it's cause i wrote it on the site to save a little time, plus you get to see a little bit of what's to come.(Oh this is not short at all, i'm not a good writer but i'll try my best.)

The black and red hedgehog stood on a little hill just outside of westopolis, the being's name... Shadow the hedgehog. And he of all people looks conflicted. The earth was under attack by an alien race know as the black arms. Their leader black doom had a vital role in Shadow's creation over 50 years ago. Now that race has been defeated thanks to Shadow's efforts. Also Shadow had amnesia at the time and Black Doom seemed willing to restore him of his lost memories but something screamed at Shadow not to do it, whatever it was it had an effect. Instead of helping the being he went against it. In westopolis he met up with Sonic the hedgehog, someone he apparently knew. Long story short the blue hedgehog needed aid with fighting the black aliens. Shadow, considering that these creatures were Soldiers of Black Doom and they weren't very kind to him, assisted in aiding the blue hedgehog. Black doom had appeared after they had a little bit of battling against his forces. He decided to let it go for now, and informed Shadow to leave the city. Shadow took for the lethal highway. There, Shadow started to feel annoyed with the blue hedgehog and instead of helping him to destroy their lead tank, he decides to follow Doom's orders and leave the city. But not before Doom sends black bull out to teach Shadow a lesson, course Shadow handles him with the aid of the black arms weapons and Sonic being there. Even though he was upset that Shadow let their tank escape. Shadow didn't let Sonic's complaints get to him, and he wouldn't. Using one of the emeralds he warps to Prison Island, there Doom had arrived telling Shadow he was planning to come here to recover his spawn trapped here. And since Shadow had obeyed and gave him an impressive display with quickly dealing with Black Bull, even if he did use their weapons on it, he gave some lost memories to Shadow, specifically about the human's taking something precious to him, Maria. This fueled Shadow to waste the G.U.N Soldiers in the area, course Charmy was there asking for help, looking for these secret disks... but unfortunate his pleads fell on deaf ears as Shadow chose to follow Black Doom, until. He remembered.

After taking out the Soldiers, Shadow wanted a breather, some time with his memories of this Maria. He chose to spend this time in a forest. However Black doom would soon be there and with a little illusion. Showing Shadow what he went through for the girl in his memories 50 years ago. This would be were Shadow would start to defect from Doom's follow and struck out on his own. For after the illusion he warped to the iron jungle. It was there were he ran into Sonic once again. This time with Tails. They were on there way to the ark. The mention of the ark reminded Shadow of that scene, where he and the girl ran for their lives. He knew he need to tag along and so he did. There he and Sonic decide to have a little race. However Doom was there and wanted Shadow to destroy 6 defense units around the Ark. Shadow did destroy 2 units, but he was more focused on beating Sonic in a race. Doom didn't like this however, he told Shadow that by destroying these units he'll be closer to knowing everything about his past. This made Shadow go after 2 more, but as Shadow was losing the race against Sonic, so was Doom losing his patience with Shadow bothering with this blue pest. But after the 5 one, Doom could see Shadow was prepared to skip the last one and just beat Sonic. This would prompt Doom to make the biggest mistake that lead to his defeat. He gave Shadow the memories of the girl, but then Shadow remembered. Her last words.

'Make the people of earth happy.'

This would push Shadow to finish and luckily beat Sonic in their race. After words Shadow would take a quick breather with the memories he had gained and soon he remembered completely her plea. Maria. Soon Sonic spots the black comet in the sky.  And after a quick explanation to Shadow of what the comet is, Shadow was able to feel the black arms presence on it. The 2 of them were off, off to the comet. However during a warp, Shadow found himself still on the ark, and with Commander Towers.(Who i'm finding out is named that in the archie comics...uh)

The commander and him quickly got to then point with Towers explaining his hatred for Shadow, blaming him for the lives lost on the ark. This would be the nail in the coffin for Shadow. A bullet fired from Towers was dodged. Shadow was behind him.

"If what you say is true...then i'll accept my faith."

"You mean... you don't remember anything?"

Shadow had his eyes closed, but opened his eyes. Taking in a breath of... whatever the ark offered.

"I only remember her.... her dying words...."

"You...you." Goes the Commander on the verge of breaking down.

"I promised her, i will carry out her wish."

"But you.."

"I will accept my faith... but not before i at least do one last thing... Kick Doom's ass."

And after that Shadow leaves the ark to the black comet. There he runs into Sonic and they were ready to kick some Black arm ass. And so they did, with a new found purpose Shadow was determined for her. To stop this they had to find Black Doom. But soon as he and Sonic were wrapping up shop, Doom had returned. At this point Sonic could handle the remaining few, but something was bothering Shadow... could he do it. I mean he's Shadow the hedgehog... the ultimate...lifeform...

That nickname, his Shadow like a sack of bricks. He soon remembered that race on the ark against Sonic. Of course... that's it.

With a little break in the action Shadow had told Sonic that whatever happens, trust him. Sonic at this point felt Shadow was with them to the end. So he agreed.

Doom had arrived eventually and saw Shadow wasn't with Sonic, he needed him to activate the shields, to protect the comet from the G.U.N counter attack.

Shadow couldn't believe it, Doom still wanted his help? He thought he would be branded as a traitor by now. But this... this is what he needed.

After activating all 4 shields, Shadow decided to find Black Doom, and his actual body, and that he did. Along with a confused Sonic and Commander Towers who's now in the diablo machine.

"Shadow, you activated the shields? Why? The Black arms are finished, why do this now?" Goes Sonic.

"WHAT ABOUT WHAT WE TALK ABOUT ON THE ARK?!" Went Towers.

Shadow stood in front of the 2 with Black Doom's real body and smirked.

"Isn't it obvious Sonic, i wasn't siding with anyone, you see... I've proven i can best the black arms, and the G.U.N forces... i am the ultimate lifeform... but i needed this."

"WHAT FOR?!" Goes Sonic.

"To defeat you, and prove my stance as the ultimate lifeform, that's why."

"WHAT!!!" Goes Towers.

Sonic stood still, he wasn't horrified, far from it. The black arms were finished. They just had to get through Shadow, but then he saw Shadow put his right index finger to his mouth, and did the shush motion.

Sonic quickly realized. What Shadow was doing.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT HER, WHAT ABOUT-"

"COMMANDER!" Goes Sonic. Towers looked at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic got close to the Commander in hopes of Doom not hearing.

"It's part of Shadow's plan, we just give him everything we got." Goes Sonic.

"What...."

"Before those shields went up, me and Shadow were kicking serious tail, but he told me to trust him, i assume this is it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well... you didn't see his shush motion?" Asked Sonic.

Now that he mentions it, in his fuming rage he did see the motion.

With them so close to ending this, he keep his resolve a little longer.

"But what if, we beat him?"

"Well, if we do, we won't be able to kill him, especially with pop eyes over there." Goes Sonic, pointing to Black Doom.

Meanwhile Doom had grown angry with all this.

"Shadow why aren't you taking them out yet?"

"I want them to be 100 percent ready."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS SHADOW, CONSIDERING WE ARE HERE DUE TO YOU, I'M SURPRISED AT MYSELF FOR STANDING BY YOUR SIDE."

Shadow had to be careful, they were getting close to the end of this all.

"WITH MY SPAWN SLAIN BY YOUR HAND."

"They were weak."

"WHAT?!"

Shadow moves his eyes to the left to glance at Black Doom.

"They were weak, think about it. They fell to easy to me, and were somehow kept back by the humans. Now here we are with the Commander and their hero, taking them out will be perfect for our counter attack. Without their leader, the G.U.N forces will be scrambling to keep some order, in the little chaos we'll take back what we lost and take them out, we'll use what remains as a foothold for us to breed a new generation of your spawn. Consider it, evolution."

Doom was silent, to think this whole time he was testing them, Shadow is a work of art, even if it was cause of some desperate professor.

"Alright Shadow, but you're fighting them on your own, as punishment for what you have done."

"Hmph, so be it, my main target is Sonic, that machine is nothing and will be dealt with in seconds."

With those 2 done talking, Sonic and Towers were still in talks over this.

"Alright Sonic, i'll give him what i got, even though it was just to be you 2."

"Uh, i think you were gonna jump in anyway right?"

It's true, after what had happened on the ark, seeing Shadow turn on earth at this point or at least seemed like it really pissed him off.

"Alright, ready Commander."

"Yes."

"Okay, ALRIGHT SHADOW, IF IT'S A FIGHT YOU WANT, IT'S A FIGHT YOU'LL GET!!!"

Shadow smiled, a smile that showed pleasure though the smile was of evil pleasure, one would call it sadistic, but to Shadow it was a fake dark smile, yes he wanted this but he wasn't looking to kill.

"BRING IT ON FAKER!!!"

"FAKER, HAVEN'T HEARD THAT ONE IN A LONG TIME! ALRIGHT! YOU READY TO DO THIS? C'MON!"

"ALRIGHT, SONIC, DEFEND YOURSELF!"

And so they battled, it took a while but Shadow managed to take out Sonic and Diablon in one move, he tossed Sonic into Diablon to finish him off.

Shadow stood over the 2, both beaten.

"Damn...Shadow... didn't think you had it in you..." Goes Sonic.

"Well done Shadow, you have redeemed yourself." Went Doom. "Now then Shadow, let's finish them off."

Shadow stood still. He had to do it, for her he had to.

"Maria..." He goes.

"Pardon Shadow?" Goes Doom.

Shadow turns around to face Black Doom.

"What are you doing Shadow?!"

Sonic and Towers looked up to see Shadow facing Doom.

"Keeping the promise I made to Maria 50 years ago!"

'Make the people of earth happy.'

"Oh... AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE?!"

Shadow had felt something, something came from his left eye, a tear.

"TO MAKE THE PEOPLE OF EARTH HAPPY!!!"

Silence filled the room after that statement. Soon Doom begun to laugh.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, LOOK AT THOSE 2, WITHOUT THEM, WHO COULD LEAD THE EARTH TO FEND OFF OUR COUNTER."

"AREN'T YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING?"

Doom stopped, and narrowed his eye on the top of his disfigured head.

"And what would that be?"

Shadow would point to himself with his right thumb.

"ME. I STAND BEFORE YOU HERE, I WILL DEFEAT YOU, THIS... WAS ALL A TRAP, TO KEEP REENFORCEMENTS OUT."

Doom blinked his eye, how could it have come to this.

"It was by chance they had come here, but this fight is between you and me. ONCE I TAKE YOU OUT, I WILL TRUELY BE THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM!!"

"Grr.... I would have guessed the human's have brainwashed you... but you state the name, Maria.....no....." Goes Doom.

"Yes.... it was you who has shown me, reminded me of her."

"That prison island, those soldiers, and then on the ark... wait.... could it have been that moment i showed you how vile the humans were to that girl.... if so... i'm still surprised it lead to this."

"Hmph, i'll admit, on the island i did attack them for her, but afterwards i begun to not only reminisce in my memories but also analyze... and doing so allowed me to remember correctly... Her last words, her plea... to make the people of earth happy, i will do that."

"Even if you're the one responsible for it all?"

"If i am, i'll accept my faith,"

"HMPH, THE ONLY FAITH FOR YOU IS DEAD ON THE FLOOR, I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE WHO DEFY ME AND TO SHOW HOW INFERIOR YOU LIFEFORMS ARE COMPARED TO ME!!!"

Shadow immediately rushed Doom and thus the battle for earth had begun.

**Plays: Black Doom**

Sonic and Towers could only watch as Shadow battled Doom. Shadow knew he had to get the head(pretty much where almost every boss in games like these are weak too). it was vital especially that 3rd eye, it reminded him of Doom's eye... maybe.

Shadow's attacks so far have done barely anything, he did get the initial hit with a spin attack but soon after Doom disappeared and reappeared with the words, "On guard, SWIFT STRIKE!" A purple disk was sent to the floor, Shadow dodged but the disc was moving still. It hit a wall and bounced back. Shadow felt something tingle like a warning sign and he looked behind and saw that the disc was indeed on it's way. Shadow jumped over, however soon 5 little meteors were on their way towards him, he was smashed in the face by one, and the others sending him to the ground.

"Shadow!" Went Sonic.

Towers watched in silence. Believe it or not, he wanted to be the one that faced and defeated the one behind all this, but now guess who was doing it, the one being he blamed for everything.

Doom stared at the spot, it had some rubble from the meteors he sent but Shadow isn't that weak, he knows it.

"Where are you, traito-!!!"

Doom didn't have to wait long for Shadow to arrive as he kicked him right in the head, soon Shadow kicked on the boot flares and unloaded kicks to the head of Black Doom.  And with a final kick, he blasted the burners of his boots and Doom grasped his head.

"YOU LITTLE, INSOLENT, UNGRATEFUL, FOOL!!!" Snapped Doom, marks were near the eye at the top.

"Quit insulting yourself." Retorted Shadow.

"WHAT?!"

"You said fool, you're the fool here, i'll admit, if you didn't give me my memories of Maria, maybe i would have been a pawn to you... but not now."

As much as Shadow hates to admit it, if Doom had kept the memories of Maria on the low, maybe his plan would have succeeded. But now here he is, fighting the being he went through a lot of annoyances for, and this is the thanks he gets, he will not stand for this.

"GRR, If you think that girl was worth everything that you have now thrown away then you are a fool in love."

Shadow was taken back, so was Sonic and Towers.

"A fool... in love?"

Doom saw Shadow's reaction, this is what he was looking for.

"HMPH, SO LOOKS LIKE YOU DON'T HAVE ALL OF THEM, NO MATTER, YOU WON'T HAVE ANYMORE!!!! YOU'LL DIE BY THE HAND THAT WAS THE KEY PART OF YOUR EXISTANCE!!!"

In an instance Black Doom rushed Shadow, Shadow wasn't prepared for it, a fist of Doom's enter the midsection of the red and black hedgehog and Doom grasped his head and tossed him aside heavy. Shadow regained his senses and prepared for some pain as he started rolling but he wouldn't roll for more than a second, a second too late as Doom had attacked again.

"TAKE THIS, FLAME WAVES!!"

2 waves of flames approached Shadow, he was quick to dodge as they came close and got bigger, but Doom hoped he'd do that.

"Above you!"

Shadow looked up, and saw Doom with his 3rd eye narrow.

"Shit!"

"BEGONE, METEOR RAIN!!"

More rocks came right at Shadow, he fired on his boots, and dodged. But then, he saw Doom just floating there, looking rather transparent.

"What the..."

"BEHIND YOU SHADOW!!!" Shouts Doom towards his opponent.

Shadow turns to see the black arms leader with 2, huge flame waves inbound. Shadow was able to dodge one, the other send some pain to his right side by way of it's heat.

Shadow lands and looks right at Doom.

"Shadow, you really are impressive, but now your end is here."

"Hmph, i don't think so, all you've been able to do was annoy me with your words, that's all you are, all talk and no bite."

"Hmph, i suppose i can give credit to you for attempts at cracking what the humans refer to as 'wise jokes' but i assure you Shadow, you stand no chance of beating me."

"THEN PROVE-"

In an instance Doom has sent Shadow flying with a fist. Shadow regain his senses to see meteor rain coming his way.

"BEGONE SWIFT STRIKE!!"

Shadow saw the spinning blade on the ground, however instead of a purple hue, they were flaming red.

'So he mixed his attacks... that means trouble!'

The blade soon split into 2, and spun vertical instead of horizontal, Shadow saw those and the meteors on their way. He ran for the blades in hopes of them burning the rocks. He was lucky it worked, too lucky.

"All too easy?" Asked Doom.

"Yeah... like i said.."

"Oh, might wanna double check." Went Doom.

Shadow turned around and instead of the rocks becoming burn out pieces, they were completely flaming, and the blades were with them.

Shadow saw they were all in a group, so one good time jump should do it. Once they got close, he jumped.

They crashed on the floor and flew up at him. He had to dodge and he did, but little did he know they were forming a giant piece above him.

"Gotta say, you're at least, technical." Goes Shadow.

"Hmm.. is that so, then i guess i can't say the same for you."

"What?"

"Above."

"A..bove?"

Shadow looked up and saw the now boulder come and crash into him head on, the impact sent him immediately to the ground. And the boulder sat on top, and then a blade with a flame came from about into it's center and the thing exploded.

"SHIT, SHADOW!!!" Went Sonic.

"Tch, damn hedgehog, Sonic that was stupid of us to face him like that." Goes Towers.

Sonic glances at the commander.

"True but if we didn't, he might have considered us to be faking and who knows how annoyed he'd get, Shadow's not the type to mess around."

"Hmph, I can tell that's a fact."

Doom looked at the rubble were Shadow was crushed.

"You're not done are you Shadow?" Went Doom. As if on cue the black and red hedgehog came right out. Sonic and Towers could clearly see... he was bleeding... red and green.

Doom saw the blood on Shadow.

"Well Well, looks like the proof is in the blood now, as you can see, you bleed the color of us, you are one of us, yet you stand here against me!"

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT!!!!" Snapped Shadow.

"Come on Shadow, show the big boss what for." went Sonic.

Doom decided that he should waste no more time.

"You're right, enough talk, BRING ME EVERYTHING 'ULTIMATE LIFEFORM'!!!!!!"

And so the 2 went back at it, Sonic and Towers watched in hope that Shadow would be able to take down Doom. However the boulder had done some good damage to Shadow, while Doom was feeling it, Shadow was really feeling it.

Shadow's breathing was getting heavy as the fight went on.

"You're falling her Shadow."

"Don't talk."

Shadow jumped for a kick but Doom disappeared.

"Is this all you have left? You shouldn't have taken out your 'back up'." Went Doom.

"I SAID NOT TO TALK!!!"

Shadow did a spin attack and got Doom right in his EYE, the pain sent him to the ground. He gets back up floating with the indication of him being pissed, Shadow could tell by how wide his eyes were and then going narrow.

"THAT'S IT, I'VE REALLY HAD ENOUGH OF THIS, YOU DON'T COMPARE, NOTHING COMPARES TO BLACK DOOM!!!!"

Shadow spat to his left and smirked.

"You're wrong Doom, I'm destined to defeat you! I WON'T GIVE UP, I'LL FIGHT ON, EVEN IF IT KILLS ME, I AM THE CHOSEN ONE!!!"

Doom started to laugh again. "A fool in love, they say on that rubble rock, that love blinds one from the truth."

"Enough of this Doom, LET'S END THIS!!!!"

"Hmph, you're right SHADOW!!!!"

Shadow made a mad dash for Doom, and so did Doom for Shadow.

"DOOM!!"

"SHADOW!!!"

With a right fist from both collided, they quickly broke off for space.

"METEOR... BARRAGE!!!!"

Soon way more than 5 meteors came out, right after Shadow. This caught him off guard. He dodge a few but got blasted by the rest, the last one rocked his head, causing him to go flying back.

"TAKE THIS, BURNING FURY!!!"

2 huge waves of heat come right at Shadow, he had to dodge them, sadly his dodging was poor. He got burned on both sides, and soon landed to check the damage.

"DIE!!! SWIFT JUDGEMENT!!"

Soon a flurries of purple discs went at Shadow, the amount actually for the 1st time this whole fight made Shadow worry, due to his state.

He had to dodge as best as he could, but at the end he was cut up and bleeding more.

He dropped to one knee and was breathing heavy.

"SHADOW!!" Went Sonic.

Doom laughed.

"It seems you've run out of steam, as a token for an impressive display of your ability, i'll give you one more memory, consider it my farewell gift." And in an instant, a memory flooded into Shadow's mind, it was him in the pod, with Maria bleeding on the floor.

This fueled Shadow heavy.

He rushed with a right only for it to be caught.

"I expected it to get you fired up, but at last this is the end."

"NO... IT'S NOT OVER!!!"

Shadow went for a left and got blocked. Shadow tried a headbutt and Doom disappeared, causing him to fall down to the ground and make an oof on impact.

"This struggle is useless Shadow."

"NO!!" Shadow grunted as he tried to stand.

Doom appeared in from of him and picked him up with his right arm.

"No? No what?" Doom said. Shadow coughed, a little blood from his mouth near Doom's eye.

Doom paused and noticed the green on him. He took Shadow and smashed him into the ground, he brought him up and smashed his face in with his left. Sonic was now ready to jump in but he knows this is what Shadow wants.

"Come on Sonic, you're able to get in there." Goes Towers. Sonic shook his head.

"WHAT?!"

"This is Shadow's fight, he told me to trust him and I do, have faith in him. Besides don't wanna tick him off and making the big boss taking drastic measures and come after you." Goes Sonic.

"What me, why?"

"He'll have a hostage, and you know i won't let Shadow do something stupid with anyone's life on the line. We'd be stuck."

It's true, if Doom had to, he would resort to whatever measure he needed to win. But looking at it now, they'll need a miracle.

Soon Doom smashed a hard left in Shadow's face and he goes tumbling. Then came the 4 words of horror.

"I believe i'm done." Doom said.

Shadow stood up and felt it, he needed something to help him, and that's when he realized, the emeralds.

Doom moved slowly to Shadow. He needed to act now.

Shadow quickly stood up, if you can call it quick. Doom paused in surprise, but soon moved on.

"Time to die!!! METEOR BOMB!!!" A boulder was form quickly and was fired at Shadow.

NOW!

"Grr.. CHAOS CONTROL!!!"

"WHAT?!"

The bright color of a red emerald flashed, Doom quickly caught on and turn to grab the hedgehog by the neck.

"I see, you still had a trick up your sleeve, but no matter, there's nothing you can do."

Doom tosses Shadow hard into the boulder, the impact causing Shadow to drop the emerald. Doom stared at Shadow for a moment. How to kill, how to kill..... then it hit Doom.

"I figured out how i'll end you."

Doom summoned a boulder, soon it became one covered in flames, and the blade of swift strike covering it. If one could see Doom with a mouth, he would be smirking right now.

The boulder got bigger and bigger, the heat, hotter, the blade, deadlier.

Shadow looked ahead and then and there, he was afraid.

"Be proud Shadow, you get to be the 1st to feel the power of my greatest move."

Sonic and Towers looked with a hint of fear. You can do serious damage with that.

"TIME TO SAY GOODBYE, BURNING ATTACK!!!!" Doom sent the boulder right to Shadow, and with no emeralds around, he looked doomed. No pun intended, seriously.

 'No....' Shadow thought. He had to move, but he couldn't he just couldn't.

Soon the boulder connected and an explosion soon followed. Doom felt himself getting rocked so he disappeared, meanwhile Sonic and Towers were blown away.

The explosion would leave soon after Doom disappearance.

The blast left a mark on the area both boulders were rubble, Sonic and Towers looked ahead to see the damage that was left.  Shadow was down, he was bleeding, bad and breathing like someone would be if they were on life support.

Soon Doom returned.

"I told you Shadow, your fight was useless."

Shadow couldn't believe it... was this it, was he unable to keep his promise.

"All this, for that girl... Maria."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME LIKE THAT?!" Snapped Towers.

"Commander..." Goes Sonic.

"ALL SHE WANTED, HER DREAMS... YOU... YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY HER NAME!!!" Went Towers.

Doom would handle that human nice and slowly when it was his turn. But for now his focus was on Shadow.

"SHADOW GET UP!!!" Goes Sonic.

"YOU PROMISED MARIA!!!" Went Towers.

Shadow can here their shouts.

'Maria... i'm sorry...'

His mind goes to him looking at her through the pod. Her, bleeding in her beautiful light blue dress.

"Shadow...."

"MARIA!!!" Cried Shadow.

"Please, promise me Shadow... make the people of earth happy, fill their lives with happiness."

"Maria... I promise...."

Shadow's emotions were in overdrive, he wanted to hold her in his arms, to save her... but he couldn't.

"Maria."

"I love you Shadow."

That statement... that statement, hearing that made him want to break through the pod but he can't.

"Please...no Maria...i…"

"I....know....how you feel...." Her vision was getting blurry.

Shadow banged harder on the glass, he needed to get out, he had to try something... soon the pod made a noise. Shadow's heart sank.

"This is goodbye..... I will always.... love....you...Shadow the hedgehog..."

And with that final declaration, Maria's life force was no more. Shadow stood tears on his face.

'No...no...'

"MARIA!!!!"

And with that the pod dropped down.

Shadow opened his right eye to see Doom approaching, with a swift strike becoming a spear.

His thoughts of her dying right in front of his eyes, her promise and her final declaration of love.... He felt it deep inside. He won't quit, he'll win for her!!!

'Maria...I promise you.... i'll make your dying wish a reality and get revenge for those who lost their lives because of this bastard.' He thought.

Doom lifted his left arm up.

"Looks like she wasn't enough to push you on Shadow, and by the way... when you see that girl again... tell her and that professor I said... oh what is that famous four letter word those humans like to use to taunt their enemies... oh i remember now, Muda or i should say useless, like your struggle."

Shadow needed an emerald, but the one he had... wait the one he had, he had more than one, 6 actually. And he knew what he was going to do.

Doom aimed at Shadow's head, ready to strike.

"SHADOW!!!" Sonic and Tower shouted.

"Now die, Muda, Muda, Muda, Muda, Muda, Muda, Muda, Muda, Muda, MUDA!!!"

'MARIA I PROMISE YOU!'

In an instance, Shadow dodged the spear to the shock of Doom.

"WHAT THE!!!"

Shadow had to act now, his eye, strike there. He need to strike there.

"CHAOS, SPEAR!!!" Shadow shouts with a yellow spear, he quickly sent it into Doom's eye.

"GAAAAAA!!!!!!" Screamed Doom, forcing him to step back and hold his face.

"CURSES, DAMN IT SHADOW!!!!"

Sonic and Towers felt hope return as they saw Shadow make a last ditch effort with Chaos spear.

The power of the spear was powerful enough to keep Doom back allowing Shadow to make another chance. To deal damage.

"CHAOS LANCE!!!!"

Doom looked to see the red lance come right at him and right for his eye, it hurt, it. HURT!

Shadow put his boots into Doom's eyes, minus the one that got the lance of course, and Doom was in trouble.

'This can't be, no i refuse to believe it!!'

"THERE'S NO WAY, I CAN'T LOSE."

"Well today.. you ARE!!!!"

Soon Shadow felt both his rage and passion built, his rage of course for Black Doom and passion for... Maria.

"GGGRRRRR DEATH TO ALL WHO STAND IN MY WAY, BEHOLD THE ULTIMATE POWER!!!!!" Went Shadow.

Doom looked at Shadow and knew it, he was about to lose.. all because of a girl.

"NO!!!"

Shadow saw Doom fire meteor rain, Flame waves and swift strike, he even used his afterimages. But Shadow wouldn't be fazed, he won't be fazed.

'At this rate he'll just keep running, time to slow it down.' Thought Shadow.

"CHAOS, CONTROL!!!"

Shadow took to the offensive, unloading with what he could in the short time he had with Chaos control. Once it effects were worn out, Doom's head was bruised badly.

Doom couldn't believe it, he was about to fall.

Doom saw Shadow stand there, with his eyes close.

Doom had to be smart, or maybe... he could be dumb and just go right for Shadow.

Shadow had to be careful now, he had made a comeback, this was the moment, she would be able to rest in peace. She...

'Maria.... I promise.'

Doom couldn't take it no more.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!!!" Snapped Doom.

Heavy breathing soon occurred from Shadow.

Sonic and Towers were looking in silence as Shadow was kicking Doom's face in, but now it was back to horror as they knew, it was Shadow who was breathing heavy.

"Oh no." Goes Sonic.

Towers had grit his teeth.

Doom paused to confirm what he was hearing, yes, it was his breathing. He had begun laughing once more.

"Looks like your final drive has come to an end, too bad Shadow." Goes Doom as he approached him.

Closer and closer he got to Shadow, when he got close enough however, a laugh had escaped Shadow.

"What's funny?" Went Doom.

Shadow looked up with a sadistic smile.

"YOUR DEMISE!!!" Shadow said as he spread out his body.

"What?" Went Doom.

"CHAOS...BLAAAAST!!!!" Shouted Shadow.

A giant red blast has taken over and sent Doom away, flying, tearing him apart.

"NOOOOOO, IT CANNOT BE, ARRRGGGHHH."

The blast got Doom as good as Shadow had hoped, once it subsided, Doom was on the floor, defeated.

Sonic and Towers, both were filled with nothing but Positivity, Shadow did it.

"ALRIGHT SHADOW!!!" Went Sonic.

Even thought he wouldn't say it, he was glad Shadow had prevailed.

**Song ends**

Shadow stood above Doom and soon all 7 emeralds were in his hands.

"Finally I got all the Chaos Emeralds." Went Shadow.

"Grr...Shadow... this isn't over, the black arms shall rise again."

Sonic walked up to Shadow and pat him on his shoulder.

"Well done Shadow, I knew you could do it."

Sonic was waiting for a response, but nothing from the red and black Hedgehog.

"Hey Shadow..."

A tear falls from Shadow's face.

Sonic doesn't notices it yet.

"Hey come on Shads."

Another falls.

Sonic becomes a bit concern, course Shadow keeps to himself... but if you start getting on his nerves he'll tell you. And since he's not doing that now, course Sonic is concerned.

"Hey Shadow."

**plays: Lost impact**

"..I..."

Sonic didn't understand it, what's got Shadow all quiet now.

"Hey come on Shadow...." Sonic paused, he saw the liquid on Shadow's face now on the floor.

"Shadow..."

"I.. remember.... everything..... i….i…. I was an experiment in "Project Shadow", there was a reason at to why I was created, but another came up, the one that matters most to me was Maria, she was sick. My completion, was to be the cure for her illness. But due to concerns that it was too dangerous, the government took action and... G.U.N came and took everything... the people on the arc, the professor... even.... the one I loved."

Commander Towers couldn't believe it, this whole time... it was G.U.N.

He got out of the mech, but man was he in pain, especially from that attack by Doom.

"So.. I was right... or half right, G.U.N did the taking, but it was cause of you like I said. But tell me, the other reason for your project?"

Shadow took a breath before he answer.

"They wanted immortality."

Sonic and Towers went dead silent.

"They had gotten the professor to do the research, but after multiple failed attempts, and with so much funding going into the project, they decided to cut it."

The 2 along side him knew what he meant by cutting it.

"You're forgetting one important detail Shadow." Went Doom. The 3 looked at the defeated Black arms leader.

"How could i forget you, after all... your involvement helped prompt the government to do what they did..."

Doom would laugh at Shadow's pain, if he wasn't so in pain himself.

"I understand it now, I was made to find immortality... except I was the one.... who got them all killed by way of unintentional manslaughter."

Sonic watched as more tears fell from his face. Never had he thought Shadow would cry.

"Maria.....I'm so sorry Maria....the professor and you too Commander."

Towers looked at the hedgehog.

"I took away, someone dear to your heart... you were right... I am.... I am evil. You should just kill me."

Doom just chuckled, heavy breathing.

"And now....you see...Shadow..."

"You, I've had enough of you...."

Shadow glares at Doom with distain.

"My creation have ruined the lives of those on the ark those years ago... but now, I am ready to atone for my sins, I made a promise I intend to keep, THIS IS WHO I AM, and i'll start with you!" Stated Shadow.

All of Doom's eyes went wide.

"WHAT?!"

"DIE, YOU DEVIL!! CHAOS LANCE!!!!!"

In a swift motion the move tore through the head of Doom splitting and killing the Black arms leader.

Silence soon befell on the comet, soon the sobs could be heard from Shadow. Who was on his knees, crying, he did it, the world was safe, and she could rest easy with her words now back his head, he remembered the days they spent together. This was too much.

"Commander...I remember asking you something."

"You... you did?" Went Towers.

"Yes... Kill me."

"WHAT?!" Went Towers and Sonic.

"I've killed Doom and saved Earth, I've kept my promise to Maria....now to atone for my sins, I must offer my life, please.... do it."

….

".....No."

Shadow turned to face the human.

"What?"

"Don't, say, that... things aren't as they seem, after all, you said it, You're the chosen one."

Shadow paused for a moment before continuing, did he really just say that. Soon Shadow started to laugh.

"I... only said that because of the moment. I'm no chosen one."

Sonic and Towers looked at each other.

Then Sonic got an idea.

"Hey Shadow, i'm not the smartest guy around, but I take it the Chaos emeralds had something to do with your project?" Sonic asked.

"Yes."

"And you use these things very well."

Shadow soon stood up and crossed his arms, the marks of tears still on his face.

"What are you getting at?"

"Well... the emeralds are said to give life to all things... so... maybe.."

Shadow tighten his look on him for a moment.

"...Wait, give life to all things... Are you... telling me... I can revive her?"

Towers widen his eyes at Shadow for his statement then at Sonic.

"Well.... maybe... but maybe not, I mean we got all seven right, so just give it ago, you've made peace with her being gone right, so what's there to lose?"

Shadow crossed his arms. Then looked at Towers.

"I..."

"I heard the parts about you loving her, I am not mad, she was more of a sister to me than anything else... besides... it's not really bestiality if the being's of alien origin or... a bio creature..."

Towers pause, he looked to see Shadow hug him, In all honesty, with what Shadow had been through... this was fine.

The commander coughed to get Shadow realize what was happening and to let him go.

"Anyway guys, we should get out of here, with big boss gone, there's no one lead the rest of em."

"Wait." Goes Towers. "We can't risk them coming back, we must destroy this comet."

"But how?" Goes Sonic. Shadow gives Sonic a stare that spoke, 'Are you kidding me?'

"Did you forget about the eclipse cannon?" Goes Shadow.

"Huh...oh." Went Sonic. Shadow sighed.

And so, with a quick warp, Shadow teleported to the ark and fired the cannon at the comet, course he waited for all of Earth forces to evacuate before firing. So with that out of the way, all they had to do was repair the damage the black arms had caused and then, the big day would come.

'Six months' Thought Shadow of the present. It took half a year for the damage to be fixed. Six months he waited in wait. Until it was finally time.

Shadow had arrived to where Maria Robotnik was said to be buried, it was a pretty land of flowers on a hill over looking the trees of a forest with a lake to a river nearby. Shadow found her resting place, under a tree. A plague was placed for her tombstone, her name was clear as day. Apparently, the soldiers had decided to bury the ones they had killed after what happened on the ark died down in the news.

Shadow, with all 7 emeralds, was ready.

"Maria.... this may be selfish.... but if I can have you back, i'll do it."

The 7 emeralds were floating around him, he close his eyes and thought of her.

He knew her body would be restored to full, but he needed to be sure that the N.I.D.S wasn't gonna effect her.

"My blood, let's hope I can transfuse it with her."

With that, he also knew she had to age up a bit, 23 seemed perfect instead of 63.

A few more tweaks.. and he was ready.

A bright flash soon engulf Shadow and the surrounding area, and a beam shot to the sky.

Soon after the flash died down. Shadow had his eyes closed, waiting.. waiting. Once he was sure it was over, he opens his eyes and sees her grave, still as it was.

He stared at the grave for a moment, then start to chuckle.

"Well... it was worth a shot..." He goes to himself. He sits down and looks up towards the sky.

"What would I give to see your beautiful face, one last time...my sweet Maria." He said.

They had no idea what had just happened, they had opened their eyes to the light(not trying to sound religious) and quickly closed them due to how bright it was.

There was one person, laying on the ground, a female. She had no idea what has happened.

"Where... where am i?" She went to herself. She looks around and sees she was no more on clouds, she looked at herself, and saw her white dress was no more, and she had gotten taller, her bust was bigger and her hair was longer.

"I...i'm… wait, this ground, is this.... grass..." She went to herself. She looked around and saw, the green grass, the flowers.. the trees and... the blue sky... she was on earth... she was actually on earth.

"This...this is earth...…" She stared in disbelief, angels can only be here for certain situations... 'bum bum, bum bum, bum bum'. She felt it in her chest, she felt that sensation... she remembered that sensation... that's a heartbeat.

"No way.... i'm alive... i'm on earth and i'm alive...." She went again to herself, but soon fear entered her. She remembered her sickness.... but she didn't feel sick at all.

"This... this is strange... how am i…. wait."

She remembered something, she remembered watching him after the fight and the talk he had with that blue hedgehog. Could this mean....

"Shadow?!" She went. She started to look around for something to pull her up, she was next to a tree, she used it as the leverage she needed and pulled herself up. She started to walk, where... she had no idea. But one thing's for sure, she was gonna find him.

"Shadow...Shadow..." She went to herself.

Shadow kept his eyes up towards the blue sky. She's probably looking down right now, wanting to tell her, she's proud of his resolve, not to give up on her promise, he wanted to her hear one last time.

"Maria." He went.

Footsteps stopped moving at the sound of a voice calling a name, the girl froze for a moment.

"That voice, could it be?" She went, she saw the tree on the hill and a figure sitting in front of it.

She walked slowly towards it, the closer she got, the more she could make out of the person sitting there. They were a red and black hedgehog.

"Is it...."

She stops at a tree and watched the figure, she couldn't believe who she was seeing, it's been over 50 years. Can it really be.

"Shadow..." She said lowly. She steps on the grass again, however the softness wasn't enough to mask the noise from the ultimate life form.

Shadow quickly snapped back to his senses after hearing something.

"Who's there!?" He demanded. The girl... the woman stood, scared of what might happen next.

"I said who's....there?" Goes Shadow as he turned to see the long haired blond woman.

He was at a lost for words.

Silence filled the area for a moment, until... she spoke.

"Shadow?" She went. Shadow paused, how did she know his name?

"Who.. who are you, show me your face!!" He demanded.

The woman hadn't realized their hair was covering most of her face. So she did as asked and moved her hair to the back. What Shadow saw next, took his breath away.

Her eyes were a beautiful blue, her wonderful blond hair, she was taller maybe half a foot taller but the shape was similar. She was legit older for sure.... Could it really be.

"Maria?" He asked.

The woman paused. A smile soon appears on her face.

"Shadow....." She went.

Shadow's heart was now beating fast, hearing his name, from her... she sounded similar but older... She looked the age he'd hope to revive her at.

"Is it really you... Maria...?" He went.

Soon tears and a warm smile was on her face. She was alive, and on earth.

She walked up to him slowly and soon got on her knees so they were face to face. She wanted to charge tackle into a hug so badly.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, can it really be her...

"It's been over 50 years Shadow, and you haven't changed at all..." She giggled.

Shadow stood still, losing his composure, he could see it, it was her, it was his... Maria.

Tears flowed down his face. It worked, it fucking worked!

"Yes, it has been Maria....i missed you so much." He goes.

Soon both couldn't hold back and embraced one another, both crying. They never thought they'd see each other again.

After a few moments, they both part. Looking into each other's gaze before sharing a kiss, a kiss that both missed from one another for so long.

Maria Robotnik, was back in the land of the living.

**Song ends**

Up above, among the debris of the comet, a flash engulf the area, bringing all the pieces together. Now, the once destroyed black comet was back. Inside the very depths of it, a being was being reformed. Along with his spawn, a few minutes later, this being would regenerate his body, and his eyes. His robes as well. The being opened his eyes to the area around him and sees himself still on the ground. He paused for a moment, to gather what has happened, soon he realized, he was back to life. He begun to laugh, and laugh he did.

"I've returned, Shadow." Goes the now revived Black Doom.

**Author's Note:**

> Right time to explain what i did, so i did westopolis to lethal highway to prison island to the doom, and then to space gadget and then some of cosmic fall, well just the cut scene of it, then to final haunt. So you might wondering, How did i reach space gadget, well after the doom, Black doom sends Shadow to the ark if you do the dark mission which explains the ark, but how did we reach space gadget, because of hero mission and the ark. Since both take place at the ark i decided to have Shadow warp to the iron jungle because he does if you do the hero mission which we did on the doom. But instead of doing the iron jungle stage and back to the point about him going on the ark after the dark mission of the doom. I had him meet up with Sonic and Tails to we can go space gadget and then Final haunt. Should make sense besides i wanted to save sky troops and glyphic canyon for this one. Also my logic of Sonic is somewhat huh? But since it isn't all cannon it sort of works, like using the emeralds to revive Maria, Since they give life to all things, so i decided that they can also give life to the dead, and with a little twist and turn, I aged Maria up to avoid the underage tag and with Shadow using his blood to infuse in Maria to combat the N.I.D.S the link reached the black arms and revived them, does me logic make sense..In all honestly, i'm afraid... so afraid to do this, i was hoping someone had done a story with Maria being with Shadow with Black doom attacking the earth... i haven't found one so i'm doing it... god damn it.... i will say this... this fandom... i don't know why..... seriously why is actually just like the others, i don't see why everyone believed the trolls... guess cause of what happened to sonic in the late 2000's and now mid to late 2010's.... anyway that's it, now i tend to involve music in me stories but we're sticking to the sonic soundtracks, unless.. you're okay with a branch out.... i'm wasting time, also...i'm trying to figure out where to have Maria live at, cause as far i know Shadow doesn't have a house... Maybe the ark.... oh that's too much. I'll see what i can do, the main part of the story is either 3 or 4 chapters away, yes there'll be a lemon, but not yet... anyway i'd like to thank you for reading now or sometime in the future and i'll see you in the next chapter of... well i'm trying to find a title for this, but until then, until then.... I might call it Shadow the hedgehog take her back instead of 2, or Maria or Doom.. dead men tell no tale... something idk. maybe leave suggestions also i found out Sean schemmel, Goku's funimation voice actor, voiced Black Doom, hence the DBZ reference. I could make a Goku black joke but i ain't.


End file.
